Decorations on the clothes, shoes or bags can greatly improve the artistry. Generally, different clothes or shoes have different decorations, and a cloth or a pair of shoes have one kind of decoration. If one person wants to change the decoration for the cloth or the shoes, he can only buy a new one because the decorations of the cloth or the shoes are unchangeable. Existing technology discloses a buckle structure fixed to clothes or shoes, by which the decorations of the clothes or shoes can be changed. However, this kind of buckles is unable to fix decorations firmly which may cause the decorations to rotate. Furthermore, this mechanical buckle may not be detached easily, which may further damage the surface of clothes and shoes.